Coffee Philosophy
by Infinitis
Summary: AURealityComedy Can Starbucks coffee flavors reflect your personality, or is it just a stupid topic that brings two souls closer together? CelenaDilandau Pairing WHOOHOO!
1. White Chocolate Mocha Day

Coffee Philosophy

By Infinitis-hime A humble fiction writer.

Another Dilly/Celly fic... Bad!!! Bad Infinitis!!!! (But I can't help myself Sweatdrop)

Disclaimer: I don't own esca or Starbucks T.T

AU/Reality/One-Shot Can Starbucks coffee flavors reflect your personality, or is it just a stupid topic that brings two souls closer together? CelenaDilandau Pairing WHOOHOO!!

N-e-ways. On with the fic!!

Coffee Philosophy

Celena's Point of View

"One Tall White Chocolate Mocha, please." My smile gleamed with brilliance. It's probably because today's my day off. Or maybe it's because I finished using those whitening strips for teeth. It didn't matter, 'cuz today is my day!

"I said, that'll be five dollars and fifty-four cents."

My mind woke up to the slightly irritated Starbucks employee. "Oh!" I fished for a five and a one in my slightly large purse. "Sorry." I replied while I gave him my money.

"No need for apologies, Miss" He sighed. The tired looking employee ringed the cash register and gave me my change and receipt. I slid my hand back down my purse to put them away. As I started to take my mocha, I noticed the cashier drinking his own coffee. I leaned and tried to get a sniff without being noticeable. ...House blend...smooth...with a hint of chocolate and----- OH! So THAT'S why he's pushy.

"I hope you have a good day." I smiled as I picked up my coffee. The middle aged employee just stared, almost in a state of shock. From what I have figured out about coffee goers, if a person is drinking something with chocolate and espresso that means the poor soul is having a long bad day.

Sometimes I think I have too much time on my hands. Although, my favorite hobby is people-watching at my nearest Starbucks. My feet guide me to a comfy silver lounge chair in a corner. With a joyous flop, I relaxed on the cushioned chair. The chair was so comfy it kinda reminded me of a Simmons bed. I sat my coffee down on a small, round glass table to cool and reached for a book from inside my semi-large purse. The book I got out is called Fruits Basket. One of the most popular manga books for girls. I just got it today at Borders. My fingers quickly turned to the page where I left off. I let out a small and quiet giggle. It seems like Kyo and Yuki are fighting again. Poor Tohru. Heehee, Yuki shoves leaks into Kyo's mouth in order to stop his yelling. Kyo is my favorite because he reminds me of a person that I know.

The door of the small coffee shop opens. My eyes don't look up from my book. The customer slams it shut. I could tell it was a male because his footsteps are well paced and hard, a little too hard.

"Hey! One Tall Espresso Sumatra Frappichino!"

"Ok!! Ok. You don't have to yell so loud. Sheesh."

A certain someone is NOT in a good mood today. I looked over my book to see a glimpse of the customer. Just as he turned to sit, I brought the book back to cover my face. Yep! It's him.

My ears could hear the growls of the young man as he tries to find a seat. I looked again and I noticed where the last seat was. He gives out a frustrated sigh. HA! How ironic fate is. The young man flops down on the silver chair next to me. He almost spilled his Frappichino when he set (slammed) his cup on the small glass table in-between us. I put my book back into my purse for fear of getting it spilled with coffee, probably HIS coffee. I turned to the frustrated boy. His hair seemed to mach the couch, literally!! He looked to be in a sulking state when he put his hand on his cheek to lean on. The boy kept on muttering 'Chiku Chiku'. It seems like he's hiding something...

"Good morning Dilly!!"

He shoots a glare at me. How typical. "It's Dilandau. And what's so good about this morning?"

"Then what's so bad about it?" I replied.

"Jeez. I don't know..." He sounds sarcastic.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"WOW! What makes you think that?" Dilandau leans to me over the table while giving me 'the look'. But I finally noticed what he was hiding. There seemed to a bandage on his right cheek. My chest hurt a bit, but I didn't let him see how concerned I was. It looked like some blood was seeping though. I turned my body his way and poked on his bandage.

"Ow!! What the F-" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Babies and Ladies present."

He pulled my hand away. "The he--" His eyes caught onto some kids by their mother. "-hem..." The boy flopped back down on the comfy chair. It looks like he's given up.

I gave out a giggle. To a lot of people, Dilandau Albatou is a rebel and a bad guy. To some, like me, he's just misunderstood and an outcast. I knew him since childhood. Back then; I was taken care of by the most wonderful person in the world, Jajuka. When I was five, I lived with my mother, father, and brother but I lost my parents in an accident. So Jajuka took me in. I'm still trying to fing my brother, but everything seems to be in vain...

"Yo! Celena!!" I woke from my stupor as Dilandau snaps his fingers right in front of my face.

"Huh? Nani?" I said as I shook my head.

"Your coffee's getting cold." He points to my cup.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" I took the cup and savored every drop.

Dilandau seems to be looking at me for a long time... Oh well. I drank halfway and put my cup down. "Mmmm, that was good."

"Did you get a White Mocha today?" He asked calmly, a bit too abnormal.

I smiled. "Yep! Sure did!"

"It seems like every time I see you here, you're always drinking that stuff."

"Then I guess you only see me on happy days."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Wha?"

"I get a White Mocha because I feel like it. Usually when I'm in a good mood."

"Uhhhh. Ok..."

Hmmm. I looked for some other people I know. My finger pointed to a girl in a chair all by herself. "With Jennie over there, she's drinking a Vanilla cappuccino. That means there is something sweet or sad happening in her life. I heard just recently that her boyfriend had to go to school at Oxford." I sighed. "Poor girl. So she unconsciously chooses Vanilla because it reflects her feelings, like sadness."

"Weird-"

I felt kind of happy that he's somewhat intrigued. It's a stupid idea, but it kind of connects.

"So, tell me... What kind of feeling do I have?" He hands me his Frappichino. My lips took a sip. A blush slightly creped up when I realized I was drinking from HiS cup.

"Uh..." I tasted the flavors. Espresso for awakening. Sonatra bean for roughness or uneasiness. Milk and cream to cover the bitterness...

"It seems that something is going on that makes you uneasy, but you want to come to your full senses so you try to make the uneasiness go away with your pride..."

Dilandau takes his coffee away from me and sets it back on the table. Silence dominated for a wile between us. I hope I didn't offend.

"You a psychic or something?" He asks.

Did I get it right?? Woah! Man, maybe I do have too much time on my hands. "Well, they say you are what you eat. In this case, I guess is what you drink." My lips form a nervous smile at him. Dilandau looked away. I know something's on his mind.

"Can you tell me what happened to your face?"

.........

"You don't-" I stared to apologize but he cut me off.

"I was training at the Kendo place late last night. There were a couple of people there I didn't like. So we had a fight."

I gave him a bonk on the head. "OW!! What the F-"

I quickly covered his mouth. "Do you ever learn?" I gave him my own 'look'.

He mumbled underneath my hands.

"Was it that Fanel boy again?" I lift my hands off his mouth.

"Perhaps..."

A sigh comes out of my mouth. "I've seen you practice with him before. Maybe if you don't taunt him as much as you do now, he'll probably get off your back."

Dilandau turns away from me to the other side of the comfy chair with a sulking look. "You don't know anything." He muttered.

How dare he say that! "Humph! What makes you think that? I almost practically lived with you most of my life. We were both taken in and raised by Jajuka. You're only a couple of steps away from my apartment door. You used tell me everything ever since we were young. Even your darkest secrets. And now you say I don't know anything??"

He just stares out through the window now. I think I might have gone too far.

"I-I'm sorry." He needs to learn that he shouldn't hide things. He's sort of right. I don't actually know what's up whim and Van. I shouldn't get in-between their disputes. He still looks through the window. I get up. Maybe I should leave him be.

Just as I touched the door...

"Hey! Celly! You forgot your drink!" My head turns to see him walking to me with my cup at hand. I reached for the cup, but Dilandau lifts it up so that I can't reach it.

"I wonder what it tastes like..."

Heh. It looks like Dilandau-kun is back to his normal arrogant self. I strain to reach it some more. "It's pretty good, but I think you won't (grunts) like it. So—would you please- give it back??"

"Oh come on! You got a sip from mine. So let me taste yours." Quickly, he takes a swig.

Not long after, his face looked distorted as he swallowed. "Uhg!! That's disgusting!"

I took my cup back while I stick my tongue out at him. "Didn't I tell you? You have to trust me sometimes." I gave a matter-of-factly and walked though the door.

It seems like I was followed.

"What are you doing Dilandau-sama?" I turned my head to look him in the eye.

"Nothing. I'm just going to get some stuff at home." His fingers ran over his new cut.

"Liar" I whispered. A smile got plastered on my face again. I noticed that what he's doing now is kind of his way to 'Walk me home'.

And just think, it's all because of Starbucks. I blush. Isn't coffee the greatest thing?

Owari

Finally

I dedicate this fic to all the Celena/Dilandau fans and lovers of coffee.

I had this silly idea on my mind for too long Plus, it kind of works... kinda... maybe only with Vanilla and Mocha...

If you like this pairing, please check out my other stories like Fire and Water and Dream for a Dragon.

THANK YOU FOR READING!! If anyone likes this fic, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL that's not just about coffee. I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS OF APPROVAL. I WILL AGAIN SAY THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC!!


	2. Peppermint Frappichino Day

Coffee Philosophy

By Infinitis A humble fan fic writer

It's not just about Starbucks... its life!

Dilandau P.O.V.

Rock bands are useful. They help you wake up in the morning.

"...I'm going hungry! I'm going hungry! I'm..."

A noise emits from my stomach. I growl as I turn away from my radio. Damn song! I don't want to be hungry NOW!!!

My hand unconsciously grabs the deep red sheets I somehow knocked off during the night. I pull them over my head.

Lights seem to seep through my sheet. Damn! I slightly crack my eyes open to see my clock.

6:43A.M

...Ugh, six-forty-three... HOW COME THE SUN IS OUT??!!

With a grunt and a slam, I cover my head with the nearest pillow I could find.

Why? Why me? It's Saturday Morning for God's sake!! I-just-want-to-sleep-in...

Du Du do dut do dut do doo dut. Du Du do dut do dut do doo dut. Du Du do dut do dut do doo dut, doo doo doo dut dooo dut dut dooooo.

"AHHH!!" I screamed as I jolted from my somewhat comfortable sleeping position. My hand took a hold of the culprit's wrist. I shot an angry glare out at Celena. I know it was her. She is the only one who owns the Ultra Rare Eternal Sailor Moon Alarm Clock. Gah! I hate that song.

Celena gives a nervous laugh. I threw her wrist away from my grasp.

"Damn damn damn damn damn!" My fingers ran through my silver bed-head hair.

"Wow! I never expected you to quote from musical! Especially 'My Fair Lady'."

"What!? I just watched it because of that line." Plus, the only musical I _EVER_ watch again is "Point Your Wagon". The thought of Clent Eastwood singing is hilarious.

Just as Celena looked away to think otherwise, I flopped back on my bed. I tried to get anything to cover my head so I could sleep. Oh, to sleep...

"Riiise and shhhine!!"

I grunted as I looked at the annoying girl. _Sigh._ "I'll rise your shine" I said as I tried to get some sleeping sand out of my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh..." She looked to her Ultra Rare Eternal Sailor Moon Alarm Clock "It's eleven-thirty-nine."

My eyes widened. "What the heck?!" I grabbed my own clock... 11:39. My fingers rub my eyes in annoyance. Stupid eyes. Damn that sun! it always does that to my sight. "Ugh, I thought it was six-something."

"Awww, poor baby; are your eyes hurting?" Celena leans to me with a puppy face. Her appearance reeks with sarcasm. She loves to "baby" me around. It's the _LAST_ thing I want to do right now.

I push her away playfully, but annoyed. "Go! Leave!"

She crosses her arms. I guess there's no way to avoid her. "Oh no, never." She smiles back.

Fine! I give up! My feet move to the side of the mattress that I call a "bed". I swore to myself some more as I got up and angrily walked to my closet to find a shirt. Wait a minute... I turn my red eyes to the girl. After a few minutes of staring at my back, her blue eyes make contact with mine. Her face turns to a tomato-red. Aha! Caught you!

She quickly turns away. "What!?"

I chuckled.

"So..." I pulled a red button-up shirt on, only to leave a couple buttons open at the top, "...why did you wake me up?"

"Oh." The blonde seemed to jump with recognition. She grabbed her purse and started to fish for something. Why do women have so much stuff? I think their over prepared-

"Catch!"

I grabbed the book she threw at me and examined it. Great, a manga book. "What's up with this?"

She walked to the place I stood and put me face-to-face with a page in the book.

"Look! This is really weird! Who does that guy right there look similar too!?"

She's paranoid... "Uh, I dunno..."

The last thing I knew, my eyes saw a blur of a fist! "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You're so dumb. Just look!" she pointed to a cartoon character. "I swear it's Van!"

Van... grrrr... That bast-

She hit me again. "I knew what you were thinking, but still!" Celena turned another couple of pages; this time, she pointed to a girl. "This is Hitomi. It's really creepy that even THOSE TWO appear together in here... _AND_..." She turned another page.

"It must be coincidence."

"No, it's not, LOOK!" She pointed out a burly, dark skinned man, with black hair.

"So?"

"Read!" Her voice seemed to be agrivated to no end!

So I read... Diland-... THE HECK!!! "That does _NOT _look like me! I can't be that burly... right?" I turned to Celena. She shrugs. "Are you in this?"

"No..." She gave a frustrated sigh. "...but isn't it freaky?" The Blondie looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Celena..." I walked to her and put my arm around her shoulder. I lead both of us away from that book and room. "...maybe these things are best left alone." I brought her to the apartment hallway. "Why don't you go to Starbucks and wait for me there, but don't get anything, I'm paying." I fakely smile back at her.

"OOOh kay..." The blue-eyed girl looks strangely back at me. "Well, when you do, I'm getting a peppermint Frop.! "I need to cool off." Celena started to walk down the hallway. "Ja!" She waved while walking.

Blondes are so clueless... I happily tiptoed back to my room while giggling like a school girl. My eyes look back to the accursed book. I smiled like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"Hee hee hee hee hee... Burning material!"

Fin.

LOL J/K!

Celena P.O.V.

He's paying... paying... hey, doesn't he only pay for his own? I thought Dilandau was heartless... that's unusual...

Just as my fingers touched the Starbucks store-

Wait! Weird manga plus unusual-dilly-mood plus me-away-from-him = BAKA MOMENT!!!

My fingers form into a tight fist. I ran, ran as fast as I could. Please don't do anything stupid! Pleez pleez pleeeeeeeeease!!!

**15 Minutes Earlier**

"YOU STUPID BAKA!!!"

Firefighters and Fire trucks surround our apartment... excuses me... our "late" apartment...

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK DILANDAU!!! And now... _LOOK_ AT WHAT YOU DID!!!" I pointed to the dying building. The Albino winces as a part of the apartment collapses.

"Uh... Gomen nesai?

"AAHHH!!!" I grabbed some of the hair on his head. "That's it! No more matches for you!"

Dilandau's eyes go wide. "Wha-What?!?" Dilly falls to the ground in a kneeling stance. "You can't do that! You'll be taking my happiness, my joy! NO! Not the matches! Anything but the matches!!!

I looked down at the pathetic sight before me. My eyes twitch in anger. "No-More-Matches........."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

(...Poor Dilandau... all he wants is a little blaze here and there... maybe a city charred to ash.... Is that so much to ask? Seriously... Note from the editor **thumbs up** )

Muaaaaahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! What will Dilly do now?? Three more reviews to continue!! Ohooooooo!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo cruel. XD

You asked for a continuation, and here you have it! I'll have to deal with other stuff other then coffee T.T But it's fun!!!!!

Chio for now!

Infinitis

Oh, thanks for all those who reviewed!!

Gtkvan

Wink57CS

FullMoonBunny

Love ya all!


	3. Vinilla with Whip Cream Day

Coffee Philosophy

By Infinitis A humble fan fic writer

It's not just about Starbucks... its life!

From Author: I want to dedicate this fic to all of those who supported me! Yah! Bring on the reviews! Love ya guys TT. Oh, and don't forget the Pepsi products. Being sugar high while writing stories is the greatest feeling!! Thank yas!

* * *

Celena POV

A week. Just one week of _HIM_ without matches is the worst thing any human being has ever gone though! My sanity is breaking! A couple of times I thought of suicide, just to get away from this _madness_! But once I begin, **he'll** be the one doing the suicide.

Poor guy. Maybe I should give him the matches... Nah, even though the insanity of it all- it's intriguing. Seeing the most egocentric arrogant person in my life fall down to humbleness just because of a simple element...fire.

"...uhhhhhg. Ahhg. Ah. Ehhh."

My hand slaps the back head of a miserable soul beside me. "Stop your sulking and get on with life, or better yet GET A LIFE!! Gez, It's only matches. You're the most pathetic person I ever seen." My eyes looked beyond our small coffee table to the people around us. All eyes are on the two of us. I moved my hand over my eyes. Damn, this is frustrating and humiliating! Just because of a certain _pyro_ I know.

Well, I do have my own share of loving fire. But, most people see me as a water or cool person.

"Ceeeeeelly..." I looked back down to the silver-haired teen whose head lay on the table.

"What now??" I can't stand this child's-play anymore.

My cerulean eyes grazed over his glazed ruby orbs. Such a pitiable sight to behold... He looks so helpless. I notice that his lips are starting to quiver-

"I need my matches. I won't set anything dangerous on fire anymore. I promise!! Just... Give my life back—" His voice is so sincere it makes me want to cry. But I've known him long enough that beneath that sincere exterior is a wolf waiting for the prey. My mouth opens to protest.

"P-please??" I look back into those deep eyes of his, that pathetic look on his face. Pitiful. And cute.

Well, people always say that opposite attracts. But I've never heard of fire attracting water... And thus, in this battle between us, the fire has won against the water and so turns into steam that blows away in the wind.

"..." I slammed my fist on our table. "Dilandau, if you behave yourself and try not to get anymore of our places burnt down to a crisp...then I'll give you your matches." I'm crazy. I shouldn't be doing this. My ears notice the silence in the room. I looked to the people who surrounded our table. All are wearing horrified looks saying 'What the heck?' 'Why did you do this?' 'Are you insane?' Yes.

As the minutes of silence passed, Dilandau slowly smiled. Looking up at me with great joy. Oh Lord, what have I done? I recreated a monster!! The red-eyed boy jumps from his chair in gladness. I swear he's bi-polar. The pyro pulls me also from my sitting place. Then...what will happen next would forever tease and haunt my mind till the next couple chapters of this worthless fan fiction I call life!!

It all happened as if in slow-mo-

Dilandau pulls me up from my chair, thinking that he'd thank me for giving his 'life' back. But... He pulls me closer. His left arm curls against my shoulder and the other on my waist. My sapphire eyes become wide in surprise. He's hugging me!!?? Wait! His head lowers and from slow-mo to fasterthanthespeedoflight he... kisses...me...

"God, I love you, Celena! Thanks!" He lets go of my body and runs though the door. I shiver from sudden coldness. My legs start to tremble and I fall to my chair. I am dumbfounded. So are the rest of the customers in the little Starbucks place. Soon people started to get back to their lives and coffees. Some muttered to me, 'Good luck with _you_.' 'Has he done that before?' 'Man, now you've done it!'

I ignore the comments. I still sit on my lonesome chair. Forget it Celena! Try to erase everything that happened! Because you know it isn't true... He's just playing, like child. A stupid ignorant child! My hands try to cover my reddening eyes, glazed in tears.

But, the thing that's weird is...he kissed me before.

It happened when we first met, we were kids. Ignorant.

(I will warn you of what it coming up next! It'll probably be one of the few serious parts of my story. Afterwards, I have an important ESCA FAN announcement! Tis funny! I think...)

It happened a couple months after my parent's death. The day was cold and dreary. Rain came by the buckets. I just got a kitty from Jajuka to keep me from being lonesome. But, that day, that fateful day, my kitty whose name was Kyo (Name is not coincidence . ) ran away. Jajuka wasn't at home when Kyo left. So, I went outside to find him. My only friend I had. I ran and ran for what I thought was hours. My small blue boots started to get soggy. I cried in defeat. I knew in my mind that he'll never come back. Just like my parents, just like my brother.

I started to walk down my block under the bright streetlights. Just when I was going to pass the street corner... My blurry eyes caught a sight before me. At first, being a child and all, I thought the figure was an angel God brought down to help me find my kitty. I ran as fast as my little wobbly legs could get me to the 'angel' only to notice that it was a boy and not an angel. I can remember perfectly what he looked like under that streetlight stand. He was in a sitting position, silver head down, arms hanging loosely to his sides. I bent down to the boy, wondering if he was asleep. I shook him to wake up...but he never did. Images of my parents and how I shook them to wake them from their eternal sleep rushed in and out of my small mind. The boy slipped from my grasp, landing face up in the rain. His pale face was bloodied and bruised. So was the rest of his body. I started to cry as bad as the rain. I bent down to the boy and shook him some more, hoping to wake him from his sleep. Hoping, praying to God that he's not dead. That not another soul has passed threw my small grasp. I panicked. I screamed. I called on Jajuka, still shaking the breathless boy.

And then, miracles of miracles, Jajuka came! He rushed to my side and pulled me close to his chest, holding me tight. I screamed at him. Cried and begged him to wake the boy up. I didn't want to face death again. Jajuka leaned to the boy and then gave a surprised look.

"He's going to be fine, Celena. He's still alive." Jajuka comforted me and I passed out from relief and exhaustion.

I woke back up on a familiar comfy chair. I looked around the house to see it covered in candles. I figured out later that the storm caused us to he no electricity. Then I saw Jajuka walking from my room carrying a bucket and first Aid kit. When he passed out of my line of vision, I walked tiredly to my room only to find the boy sleeping on my bed. I climbed on a chair that was next to the bed. The boy looked better, calmer. His face was full of bandages and a wet rag lay on his head. I smiled and giggled in joy at the thought of him being alive. A while later I saw him stir. My head turned to him. I saw glistening red coming from his eyes, as if a fire was really in them. He turned his head slowly towards my face; my eyes were still in awe at how beautiful his orbs were. I leaned to his face to get a closer look at his eyes.

"T...ten-shi..." (Angel) he muttered and unexpectedly lifted his head towards mine. The rag on his forehead slided off at his movement. The silver-haired and fire-eyed boy kissed me and fell back onto his bed fast asleep.

I'll never forget my first kiss.

But, I know. They'll never mean anything. Because, if I keep these memories in my heart, he'll leave me heartbroken when that boy will find his girl that will love him forever. He'll leave me like my parents did and all they left me was their hugs and kisses.

End of Chapter III

* * *

(Dang that was deep!)

(Anywho, now for the announcement. I HAVE to tell you about this... Ok, I was at a youth group convention and I was looking at some names of some speakers. Then, out of coincidence (or not), I saw the name Folken... and I thought 'What the heck??' I looked back at the name and saw that there was a speaker named Folken (no kidding!!) who was going to talk about some stuff about Darwinism, Dna, and Dinosaurs. So, I went just for the heck of it and there he was! A tanned skin (old yet HOT) looking guy. His hair was so gray it almost looked blue!!!!! I swear!!) And so that was what I wanted to inform you. Pathetic, huh? Oh well, who can blame me? I'm just a hopeless Escaflowne fan. (sigh)

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Wink57CS- Yhay! U reviewed me again! Glad u like it!!

Shelly Quills Webster- It's ok! No killing will be nessisary!

-Infinitis


	4. Chantico with a Pinch of Splenda DayerNi...

Coffee Philosophy

By Infinitis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except acouple of pictures and stories. 

Chapter 4: Chantico with a Pinch of Splenda Day

* * *

For girls, it is always good to have some chocolate when depressed.

Click…click…click…goes the clock. Why it is that time goes so slow when you're having the least fun or when you have nothing to do, but in my case I have too many things to think over. _Sigh_. While contemplating my mood, I set my head on the cold marble bar table before me.

It's all because of matches.

Idiot.

Why did he do that…?

I mean of all things he could do to show his pyro-influinced-bi-polar-depessed-crazyness…like burning something…plunder and pillage…Throw me out a window…

But

He…K-kiss—

HE KISSED MEEEEeee!

Idiot! Baka! Ass-hole! Pig-headed! Ego-centric! Control-freak! Mind-player!

_Uhg_!

I clench my fists on the bar table, not even noticing that I knocked my empty coffee cup over. Was he playing? Or did he really mean it? He so ignorant! Who could ever love a psycho guy like him?

_Who could ever love a cold, unsocial girl like you?_

I hate his guts.

_You hate yours too_.

In reality, I hate everybody. Why? Because when I meet somebody, they leave at the wrong time.

_It's all Allen's fault_.

Why wasn't he there when I came home? Why did he run away when I was alive, ready to be welcomed at home? Mommy, Daddy…why did you have to leave me too?

_Tenshi…_

I didn't notice the tears running down my face when a hand shook me out of my mind-struggle. My eyes look up to see that it's a Starbucks employee. Oh gosh! I must look like a fool! I wiped my tears away on my right sleeve. My ears hear a chuckling in front of me. I look up again to the employee who seemed to be amused at my predicament. He seems familiar though. His brown hair and watercolor blue eyes remind me of somebody…

"Heh, sorry for disturbing you, but it's almost time to go-"

I turned my head to quickly see the clock…8:26…damn. Not a moment to lose, I get my orange jacket and purse.

"Hey, I didn't say you could leave just yet. If you want, you could talk." My eyes make contact to his persuasive ones. Fine. I sat and he smiled. The young man walked off to make something. I hope this doesn't lead into anything bad…

"I heard something happened this afternoon. Do you know something about it? It was over when my shift came up." The last employee came back with something in his hand.

"You don't want to know…" I whispered as I looked away.

Something warm touched my hand. I look back and I see a miniature coffee cup with a new Victorian style and dark chocolate colors. My eyes look back at the boy's while raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's called a Chantico, pure hot chocolate. And it's on the house. I know girls. It'll make you feel better."

I'll give it a try. And sip. After I took my first sip of bliss, I slammed my cup back on the table in amazement. "Wow, that's strong."

The boy smirked. "That's because it's pure."

I sipped again and decided something was missing.

"It needs something sweet…"

The brown haired boy gave me a disappointed glare. "You girls are such sweet tooths." He turns away to go to a cabinet. "Too much sugar can ruin teeth." The boy gave me a Splenda packet. This time, when I looked into his eyes, I looked deeper. Something is nagging me that I've met him somewhere before. I lean over the table. The boy, I could see, is starting to get nervous. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't point it out. But then, when I glanced to his hair and the way it was parted and brushed in a particular way, I went AHHA!

I just couldn't believe it. I feel like I'm looking at a ghost… I fall back onto my bar chair, eyes wide in shock.

"M-Miguel?? Is it you?"

The employee now looked deeply at me. His eyes widen, I think he remembers!!

"Oh my gosh, CELENA!"

I quickly climbed up in my seat in a kneeling position so I could hug my old friend. It's been so long, well, close to. I met Miguel and the rest of Dilandau's cronies in freshman year of high school. But then Miguel had to move unexpectedly. Since Dilandau and I are in collage, I'd say it would be…close to five years when I saw him last.

Then something felt weird and tence. The door to the Starbucks ringed and both Miguel and I turned to see who it was… Another old ghost has arrived.

"Rufina? Ap-ah…" It seems Miguel is speechless at the moment. I slide down my chair and glomp on my other friend. She was probably one of my closest girl friends. But she too had to move and go away. Suddenly, this evening feels like a class reunion, awkward. And it's also funny that they where under my nose all this time. Coincidence?

All of us talked and updated. Late into the evening, I learn that Rufina and Miguel are going to get hitched soon. Hitched… I guess the time is ok. They're only twenty and twenty-one. The talk was going well until…

"So how's Dilandau?"

"As usual," I said. "As usual." If you would call Dilandau kissing me as usual…

* * *

A light shines and strives in a dark room. Doubtful ruby eyes stare at the glow. Footsteps sound from another room and the door closes. The silver haired boy glances at the sore-eye clock. 11:07 He sighs. Too late.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

The light is snuffed out.

* * *

Yes!! It's over!!!!....the end of the chapter I mean. The next chapter is probably going to be one of my favorites so hang in there ok?

Thank you all who supported me and reviewed me!

Infinitis


	5. Caramel Apple Cider Night

Coffee Philosophy

By Infinitis

Dis: I own NOTHING! You get nothing, You loose!! Buahahahahahha cough cough Sorry that was my Alter-ego  
Shinrai 

Please excuse my grammar and spelling errors.

PG rating for Dilly's wide language and a scary scene.

_**I hear that eating or drinking a type of flavor or texture can trigger weird dreams or nightmares……Discuss!**_

Chapter 5: Caramel Apple Cider Day…gah, I mean Night

It's been what…two weeks since that mind boggling incident. Now that it's been so long, it doesn't bother me much. Dilly is still giddy over his matches as always. But why is it that I always see his _most_ giddy side when no one's around? I guess it's that he hides this side from the guys…_Uhg_, but why me???

My eyes see something, a faint figure in a meadow. Newly picked dandy-lions tickle my fingers. Something's not right in this place. In my mind, I know the person. I could feel a smile growing on my face, the kind I showed when I was young and knew nothing of death or unhappiness. I urge my legs to run to the boy with fairly long blond hair who had his back facing me. I call out his name again and again and again and again. But once I am in reach, he runs away from me. Once again, I chase after him. Unfortunately, the boy runs faster. Eventually, I'm left alone. The ground starts to decay and the flowers I hold wither. The next thing I know I'm falling. THIS IS A DREAM. WAKE UP!

My eyes shoot open. I hear people can die when they're sleeping… What if… But then, the thrill of the fall, it was as if I was flying. I breathe in and out. I am alive, living. Why? My thoughts go back to the boy in the field.

_Allen._

My eyes go to the window.

_Someday, I'll see you again._

_I'll run fast enough_.

All is serene in the room of Dilandau Albeitou. Not until his door is opened slowly yet loudly by the one and only Celena.

"Dilandau…?" I whisper and tip-toe to the front of the bead with caution. I know how he gets when he wakes up improperly. Minutes go by as I wait for the young man.

"Uuhgn…"he opens his blood-red eye closest to me. "What?"

"Move." When I said it, I didn't mean to blush. The boy is shocked at first, but then he smirks at me. He's thinking 'bout something…

"So you finally decided to give your body and soul to me…"

With that kind of sleaziness, I had to do something. Yep, I kicked him in the place most vulnerable to all men. "Baka." He deserves it too.

He then crunched himself in defeat. "Damn, I'm just kidding!" He said to me in a high pitched voice. By that moment, I took the red comforter and made myself nice and comfy. It is a cold winter's night after all. I could feel Dilandau's shivers from my side of the bed. Just as I took heart to probably share the thing, his shaking hand reclaims it and now _I'm_ the one left in the cold. For goodness sakes, why can't Dilandau learn chivalry? Doesn't he know that it's women first!?

Being the selfish girl I am, I instantly try to take it back only to be caught in a battle of Tug o' War. Tention grows between us.

"It's –m-mine!" I said.

"I bought it!" he replies.

"Dilandau, you're so insensitive! Er-"

"You're the one to know…Why do you sleep here anyways?"

"That's the Point!!" I exclaimed. He gives me a confused look. It seems Dilandau doesn't have a clue…

Somebody bangs on the opposite wall. "Would you shut up over there!? I'm trying to get some sleep!!"

"You shut up!" both Dilly and I exclaimed.

Things calmed down a bit after the big 'shut up' dispute.

"So…what do you mean, 'That's the point.'?" He began. We both look at the wall, not want to make eye contact.

"I can't sleep." I sighed.

Dilandau turns his face to me. "What? Why?"

So I told him my dream about my brother.

"Oh," the boy starts to lean back onto the bad. "Ah, you're thinking about him too much." He says in a matter-of-factly. He turns to his side, back facing me. "Think of better things and you'll be fine."

I chuckle. _Somehow Dilandau, no matter how self-centered you are, you would always make me feel better. You're so weird. It's like one minute you show off like a jerk, then…_ I began to lay on my side facing Dilandau. My right hand gives him a portion of the red comforter. _…Dilandau, you don't know it but you're nice and understanding deep inside. I would have to consider myself luck to know this side of you._ But, as usual, he hogs the comforter for himself.

_So grabby_, I chuckled. My body leans in closer to him, my head on his shoulder and my right arm encircles his waist.

The night is calm and the silver haired boy's room is once more serene… Like a calm before the storm.

Celena and Dilandau lay sleeping peacefully together. Then, without a quick notice, the boy's eyes began to twitch. Mumbles start to come out of his dry lips. Cold sweat drips from his brow.

"Mmm." He mumbles again. His face looks torn between anger and sorrow. "Mm-Ma-mmMom." His eyes then shoot open, their color albeit drained. "No." He closes his orbs, this time with a face full of anguish. His head turns quickly away. "Ehe," a tear runs from his eye, "no." He moves his head back, body tense and still in cold swaet. _STOP!_ He exclaims in his head.

(CPOV)

I hear something and feel myself beginning to wake up. Just when I opened my eyes, I could feel myself being pulled violently. My cerulean eyes look at the shadow before me. What's going on? I can feel a strong hand holding me down. A fist is in the air, ready to strike. Something falls from the shadow's face, something wet. A tear? I look closely at the boy before me. He's crying!!? His eyes are dull. He's still asleep – a nightmare…

(DPOV)

Dark…all I can see is darkness, chaos_. Son-of-a-_ Chaos _Stop it! I hate you! Wench! Stop!_ I was born in to chaos and I'll forever live in it. If only I would've killed that-

"Dilandau!!??!"

It hit me. My eyes dilate and I can feel the clench of my fist, the tears on my face. Loosen my fist and blink back into reality. What was I doing? Shivers run up and down my spine as I moved myself away from Celena and her horrified eyes…Celena…because of my anger she could've gotten… Flashbacks from my memory reel in my head. Visions of my young mother getting beaten while I could only stand back and watch my mother's- Urah! Damn these dreams! I look into my own hands and clenched them once again in anger, remorse. I fall back on the bed and hit my hand on the mattress, letting all of my frustration out. The tears, they kept on coming, I can't stop them. Man, I look like a WEAKLING!

"Dilandau…" Her voice is so coaxing, calming; a voice to calm the worst of demons. My face feels for her hand. "'You ok?" Her fingers wipe away the tears and the traces they left behind. I look blankly into her healing eyes. "It was just a dream, right?" My own tired eyes close and I rest my forehead on hers. "Just think of other things. That's what you said to me earlier."

_Celena…I hope I'll never hurt you_.

* * *

End o Ch. 5

I'm on a role!!

Review plez!!


End file.
